101 Ways to Deal with Dolores
by gredandforgerock
Summary: It took a runty giant and a herd of centaurs to get Dolores Umbridge out of Hogwarts, but she wasn't gone. She lingered like bad breath or gas. How many ways could she have gone? 101, Dead or alive, any time frame. Some are more realistic than others, which are just ridiculous. Eventually 101 Chaps. Expect anything. No posting schedule, posted as I think them up.
1. Harry's Fan Club

"Harry?" Ginny was looking his way but not at him

"What?" he asked wondering what was up.

"What is wrong with your hand?" she reached out for it.

"Nothing." He replied and slipped his hand under his leg.

"That doesn't look like nothing." She grabbed his arm and tugged on it.

"It's fine." Harry tried to pull away but one of Ginny's friends came and helped her.

"Why do you have words carved into the back of your hand?" the other girl was able to ask first.

"Umbridge." Harry admitted, "She's making me write lines with a blood quill."

"WHAT!" Harry realized not only Ginny and her friend were listening.

"Did you tell McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"She can't do anything to Umbridge without endangering her job." Harry pulled his hand away and tried to go back to reading.

"You have to tell her." The other girl stated.

"Listen." Harry stood and turned to look at the room in general, "If I tell and McGonagall goes after her she'll get fired. Then who do you think she'll get to be our head of house? I can take a bit of pain. I can't stand the idea of the toad over Gryffindor. She'll treat us all like five year olds at best and prisoners at worst. So just drop it."

Harry left the common room and Ron started after him.

"Is he still saying You Know Who is back even after that punishment?" One of the boys in Fred and George's dorm asked.

"Yes he is because the snake is back." Ron nodded, "Harry doesn't lie or exaggerate. You know he doesn't. Can you really afford to listen to people who don't know him? People who would rather hide their heads in the sand then confront a real problem."

"Then why hasn't he attacked?" a first year asked.

"If you were an evil murder and no one thought you were alive, would you go tell them you were?" Ron asked, "Or would you hide until you got your army in place to take over and then have one battle to win the war."

"The only problem we can deal with right now is Umbridge." Ginny butted in, "As long as she's getting away with it she's going to continue. We need to find a way to stop her."

"I don't want to be the next one writing with one of those quills." McLaggan spoke up, "And if I were you I wouldn't interfere either."

A group of girls surrounded Ginny with a chorus of, "I'm in." or "I'll help."

Ron snuck out of the common room as they began to plan. He'd have to warn Harry that his fan club seemed to be on a war path. Back in the common room Ginny was writing a letter to Tonks. The first prank the girls pulled was rather easy. They had the elves put a tray of canary creams on the teachers table near Umbridge at lunch. As soon as one was taken from the tray the rest disappeared. The entire hall busted up into laughter as an Umbridge sized canary appeared in her chair.

She had just barely molted when an owl flew in with a howler. The disguised voice told her they were coming for her and even the wards at Hogwarts wouldn't stop them. After that a bucket of goo dropped on her head.

"Potter!" she yelled, "Detention."

"Dolores!" McGonagall stopped her, "You haven't even checked to see if he did it. Without proof you can't give a detention."

"She is correct Dolores." Albus agreed, "Proof is required. Harry please let me check your wand."

"Certainly professor." Harry walked up to the head table and Albus touched his to Harry's, "I believe that was the spell from your class wasn't it Minerva?"

"Yes it was." She agreed.

"I demand…" they didn't know what she would demand because at that moment Peeves swooped in and threw a pie at her face.

It wasn't even cleaned off yet when something else poured over her head then another thing flew at her. By the time it stopped she was stuck in a pile of muck up to her waist. Her wand was no longer in her hand and you could barely see her face. Ginny had received a letter during the attack and she slipped out of the Great Hall and made her way to McGonagall's office.

"Ginny!" Tonks was waiting in the office, "Good to see you. Now tell me what's going on."

"Umbridge is forcing students to write lines with a blood quill in her detentions." Ginny told her, "I think it should be illegal. Is it?"

"Very." Tonks agreed and sent off a patronus to her partner, "We need to keep her away from her office until they get here with permission to search the teacher's offices for illegal items."

"About now she's waist deep in food and goo." Ginny grinned, "I'll make sure it continues until they get here."

The fire flared and Tonks motioned her to leave. She ran back to the Great Hall in time to see the last item fall on the woman. All the attention in the room was glued on Umbridge. Not even Albus noticed when several aurors slipped past the partially open doors.

"Who did this." The glob of muck yelled.

No one answered. Dumbledore was still in shock. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were trying to hide their laughter. Snape sneered at her. While the rest of the teachers scooted as far away from the woman as they could without gaining her notice.

"Dolores, would you like help?" Dumbledore asked politely, "I could banish the mess if you'd like."

"No, my wand is in there somewhere." She started digging, "I want you to find the culprit."

"It was me Professor." Ginny stood proudly.

"And me." Lavender stood next.

"Me too." Luna stood from Ravenclaw.

Within a few minutes more than thirty girls from three houses took credit for the job. Before Dumbledore could assign punishment several aurors entered the hall only to stop and talk to Harry for a moment before moving toward the head table.

"May I help you? Dumbledore turned a bewildered look to them.

"No thank you." Tonks gave a smile before she turned to Umbridge, "Madam Umbridge, you are under arrest for using blood quills on minors."

"That's a family heirloom." She was still digging for her wand, "It's not been used."

"Madam we've already tested them and they have current use." Tonks glared, "We have also seen the scars you left on a student. Gentlemen please cuff her."

Shacklebolt and another auror moved around the table and they each grabbed an arm. They couldn't pull her from the muck so they banished it and began to drag her away.

"NO! My wand was in there." She was reaching toward the muck that was already gone.

"You won't need it where you're going." Shacklebolt told her.

"I will have your job for this." She raged, "Cornelius gave me special permission to use that on Potter to shut him up."

"Madam Bones would love to hear all about it." Tonks grinned and winked at Harry as they walked out.

Three tables of students cheered as she was taken out the front door. Everyone resume their seats as the cheering died down.

"I still have some punishment to dole out." Dumbledore sat in his chair looking thoughtful, "I guess five points from each student that sent a spell at Professor Umbridge. Do you think that fair Minerva?"

"I would say so." She agreed, "However I would like to give five points to the one that did the masterful transfiguration on that blue goo. That was truly inspired."

"Five points to each one that used a charm in an effective way." Flitwick added.

"Five points to anyone who used a plant part in their addition." Sprout added.

All three of them turned to Snape who glowered but added, "Five points to anyone who brewed their own potion, if it turned out correctly, and hit her nose with it."

He scowled when several gems tumbled down after he spoke. The Prophet the next morning had a picture of Umbridge and Fudge being put in cells on the front page. They also wrote an article that spelled out that all the bad press on Harry came from the two of them. After the trial they had a lot more on the two. Including how they sent dementors after a fifteen year old boy.


	2. Mr Black

Mr. Black – from Make a Wish by Rorschach's Blot it's not necessary to read that story first but it is helpful

Mr. Black sat staring at the object in his hand. It had just been placed there, along with a large book of instructions, by his friend the Professor. As normal his friend had dropped a bombshell in his lap and grinned with pride as he left. Finally Mr. Black took a deep breath and sat the object down on the table and opened the instruction book letting the front cover clunk onto the table. He had learned his lesson about reading the instructions when he had first started on this journey and this wasn't anything he was going to try until he knew everything about it.

The introduction page almost made him want to run from the room screaming like a little girl. But he squashed that feeling like he had so many times before, which was nearly every time either the Professor or Henchgirl had dropped some new "Exciting" creation in his lap. Don't get him wrong he loved a lot of their stuff. It was just the things that had a high chance at becoming a disaster that made him feel this way. This one had disaster written all over it.

"Black Ink is proud to present the Sterger. This temporal device is to be used to reverse your regrets, one time use only." Mr. Black read aloud and then dropped the book, "You have got to be kidding me."

Reading further the book explained that it was basically a time turner that could turn back years but then it brought you back to your time in about thirty minutes. Theoretically speaking he could go back to his parents the night of their murder and stop them from being killed then he would be brought right back to this time, he thought as he read. Except he couldn't stop a death or cause one or his time would be aborted he realized a short read later. How they managed to create something like this he didn't know. He didn't want to know if he was truthful.

The Doctor had already approved its use with humans. She had gone back to just after the last time she'd seen her father. First she smacked him upside the head for being such a horrible, insufferable, hate filled human being and then she hugged him saying it enabled her to get the best job in the world. She had a huge smile on her face every time she thought about it.

But now it was his turn to use it. He sat back and thought about the thing he would most like to clear the regret from. He couldn't save anyone so that ruled out most regrets. He didn't really regret leaving home or his transition into Mr. Black. However the original name he'd been saddled with was regretful, but not enough to waste the chance. He thought about his biological family but didn't want to waste time on them. Finally after much soul searching he decided that there were three people who really deserved getting a smack upside the head. Of course they wouldn't know who or why he was attacking them since he couldn't go back as himself. If he did then his younger self would feel the brunt of their displeasure. No, he'd go as Mr. Black and when he got back he'd feel much better.

With his mind made he tapped the ball and told it where and when he wanted to go. He dropped it into his pocket as he waited. After a short wait he felt slightly dizzy and the world around him dissolved into a whirl of color very similar to a portkey. When it came to a stop he found himself outside the defense classroom in Hogwarts during his own time there. With a grin he opened the door and walked into the office where he found the person he was looking for.

"Accio blood quills, Incendio, incendio, incendio." He repeated the spell over and over until the quills were all gone.

"What are you doing?" Umbridge screeched.

Mr. Black sent a spell, designed by Henchgirl to use on the woman, it would smack her over the head every time he said a word, "Whoever put you in charge of children should be slapped."

"I'll see you sent to Azkaban for this outrage!" Umbridge screamed as he left.

"You may try." He said to himself, "Two more to go."

He made his way into the dungeon and threw open the door to the potions classroom. Inside he found a class of what looked like first years. Black spelled Snape against the wall before he could even move and then headed to the man's desk where he pulled out a book.

"Good afternoon class." He spoke with his back to the potions master, "This is a book that every inspiring potion maker should buy. Professor Snape provides this to all his Slytherins but forgets to mention it to anyone else. "

"Let me down…" Snape began.

Sending a silencing spell over his shoulder he continued, "I'm writing the name and author on the board here. Make sure you pass it around to all students of all years. A teacher who selectively discriminates against everyone but a few makes for a poor teacher and an unpleasant class. If you used this book correctly you will find he has no reason to call you a dunderhead."

"Is it in the library?" one child asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Black replied, "But if you can't all afford to buy one then share. Speak to your head of house to get a house copy if you want. Don't forget to inform the Gryffindors please. Class dismissed."

Once all the children were out of the class he turned to the potions master and took down the silencing spell.

"I will kill you where you stand!" Snape growled out.

"I will add your name to the list of people who have said that and/or tried." Mr. Black grinned and used another spell this one he had designed, "Now for the fun part. Every time you unjustly take or give points you will have a desperate need to use the loo. Every time you belittle someone you will get a sharp pain in your head. If you lie about a student to another professor you will find yourself unable to stomach food for twenty four hours. You may lie all you want to Voldemort."

"Let me down!" Snape yelled as Black turned to leave.

"The spell will drop you in five minutes." He replied as he headed out the door.

Before he made it out he turned back with a grin and sent a spell that smacked him over the head. Mr. Black was nearly out of time, he needed to find the last person rather quickly. It ended up rather easy to find this last person. Umbridge was in the entry hall with five aurors and the Headmaster. With a huge grin he sent a spell at Umbridge.

"He destroyed my property and attacked me!" she pointed at him when the hitting spell hit her over the head causing her to look around, "It was an expensive family heirloom."

"I smacked her around the head." He agreed easily, "I took twenty seven blood quills that she uses on children in detention and I incinerated them."

"Blood quills?" Dumbledore looked pale.

"It wasn't blood quills." She tried, "It was regular quills. Why would I have blood quills?"

"Sirs since there is a difference of opinion I request that you use veritaserum." Mr. Black smiled, "I don't believe twenty seven regular quills would be classified as an expensive family heirloom. However if you just question a few student who have had detention with her you'll see."

"The quill I had to use for detention used my blood to write lines with." Harry Potter held up his hand to show a very angry looking scar across his hand, "I've been forced to write hundreds of lines."

"Madam Umbridge, you are under arrest." Kingsley Shacklebolt stunned her and the group of aurors took her into custody and leaving only Kinglsey.

"Yes!" several students yelled in excitement and ran off to inform the rest of the school.

"You'll need to come and give us your side of the story." Kingsley addressed, "Mister?"

"Black." He responded, "I'm not quite finished here yet. I'll be along."

"Sirius?" Albus look him over in panic as Kingsley left.

"No relation I'm afraid." Mr. Black was trying to think of what to do to the headmaster.

"Well, I seem to be without a defense professor Mr. Black." Albus tried for the name, "How are you at defense?"

Frowning Mr. Black sent a stinging hex at the man's posterior, "No, you don't even know if I'm qualified to teach little lone if I can work with children. I could be an axe murderer for all you know! If this is how you hire people you should find someone qualified to help. And while I'm at it." He sent more stinging hexes, "That's for employing Quirrell who had Voldemort hanging out in his head! That's for Lockhart, I mean really couldn't you tell he was an idiot before you hired him? That is for not knowing when your "good" friend was replaced by a death eater. And this one is for not getting off your own backside to deal with evil idiots and sending a boy to do your job." He stopped and gave him one light pat on the back, "That's for hiring Remus Lupin. Good job on that one."

Mr. Black tossed up a shield to block the curse sent at him by Professor Snape as he arrived from the dungeon, "How dare you…"

"I dare just fine." Mr. Black Stated.

"Mr. Black this is quite enough." Albus had finally got over his own treatment, "You will not act this way in my school."

"See there's your problem. This is not your school." Mr. Black sent stinging spells at both of them followed by the smack on the head to Dumbledore to keep them busy as he talked, "This is the student's school. You are only marking time until someone better replaces you. You both need to work on your social skills people are not objects to vent your bad mood on nor are they chess pieces. You need to work on your teaching skills, control in a potions room is a must, degradation is not and endangering your tools does not make them stronger. Last is for just Dumbledore, quit manipulating everyone. Someone is going to get sick of it and come back and make you pay, like me. Have a good day gentlemen, I use that term lightly."

With that Mr. Black disappeared from the entrance of the school.

"Do you think he was right?" Albus asked thoughtfully.

"Not a chance." Snape sneered.

"Did he just apparate inside Hogwarts?" Hermione Granger asked with a look of shock on her face.

Mr. Black found himself back on his island and in his room with a contented smile on his face. He took a seat at his desk and put his feet up. He leaned back and relived every minute of it. However he was disturbed a few minutes later.

"How was your trip?" The Professor was standing in his doorway with Henchgirl right behind him waiting on his answer.

"I had a lovely time seeing some old professors and the old school." Mr. Black smiled and sat up in his chair, "I know it didn't make a bit of difference to them but I feel much better about it all."


	3. Swamp Monster

Argus Filch was not having a good day. Someone had dropped a dungbomb in the defense class. Then someone blew up a toilet. Next was Peeves making a mess in the entry hall and he couldn't find the Bloody Baron to stop him. And lastly he couldn't find Mrs. Norris anywhere. He was sure some horrible student had done something to her. He was now stalking the halls trying to locate her. He got near the swamp those nasty twins had left when he heard her pitiful meows.

"I'm coming Mrs. Norris." Filch called, "Don't you worry none. I'll get you."

He waded into the swamp that he had kept clear of. Who knew what kind of evil thing those twins had put in there. Only a few steps in he tripped on something and fell face first into the muck. He pulled himself out and took a few more steps before he ran into a limb and got a face full of leaves and fell back into the muck. Tripping and falling through the swamp he made his way to the tree his cat had climbed. He finally reached her and pulled her out of the tree as he crooned at her. He went to leave only to fall and drop his cat.

Mrs. Norris streaked out of the swamp and away from the muck howling as she went. The students she passed laughed at the dirty cat and the prints she left behind. However, when something else stumbled out of the swamp after the cat they turned and ran screaming.

Argus stumbled one last time and fell out of the swamp and onto the floor of the hall. He lay there for a moment panting in exhaustion. He pulled himself up and started to try and walk to find a teacher to help him clean up.

"Running is not allowed." Umbridge yelled as the students coming at her.

"Something came out of the swamp." One girl was crying, "A monster of some sort."

Fred and George heard the claim and decided to follow Umbridge quietly to investigate. Umbridge didn't believe the girls but agreed to go look. She huffed and stomped away to see what was happening. As she rounded the corner into the swamp hall she ran right into something squishy. She was ready to give a student detention when she looked up into the face of the monster. A second later she was screaming her head off and running away.

"Wait." The twins hear the voice and quickly identified it as Filch.

A quick look at each other and they pulled their wands one levitated Filch just off the ground and directed him after the screaming woman, the other cleaned the dripping goo. Umbridge reached the end of the hall and looked back to see the monster gaining on her and she renewed her screaming and running. The twins didn't have to do more than jog to keep up with her. But they chased her through several halls and down to the transfiguration room where McGonagall opened her door to shush the noise in the hall.

"What is the meaning ooofff." She was cut off when Umbridge ran into her and knocked her over.

The woman didn't even pause as she ran on. The twins slowed to a walk still levitating the caretaker. Once they reached McGonagall they helped her up.

"Are you ok Professor?" George asked as he pulled her up.

"I think so." She dusted herself off, "What do you have here?"

"We found Filch here falling out of the swamp." Fred explained.

"We thought to find a professor to help clean him off." George added with a grin.

"We were trying to catch Umbridge but she didn't want to help." Fred added.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for trying to help someone for a change." McGonagall swished her wand and freed the caretaker from the muck.

Meanwhile Umbridge was still running through the hall screeching about a swamp monster being after her. She ran into Fudge, Auror Dawlish and Poppy Pomfrey. They heard head yells and pulled their wands to help. Fred and George walked around the corner with a book in hand chatting.

"Tell them." Umbridge yelled at them, "Tell them what was chasing me."

"We didn't see anything." Fred shrugged, "She ran past us screaming but there wasn't anything behind her."

"Dolores, are you feeling well?" Fudge asked.

"I'm am perfectly fine." She hissed, "There was a monster in that swamp and it was chasing me. I'll show you. There's muck all over the floor."

The four of them walked over the spotlessly clean floor back to the swamp. Fudge looked at her in undisguised doubt and took in her wild appearance.

"Perhaps I should get a calming draught." Poppy offered.

"No!" Umbridge shouted, "It was right here. I saw it plain as day."

"I think maybe you need a vacation." Fudge sighed, "I think I've put too much work on you asking you to teach and be headmistress. Come now Dolores let's get you someplace calm."

"No, no it was here I tell you." She kept insisting, "They're all in on this. They're trying to get me out of the school. I tell you they're trying to get your job."

"I didn't realize how crazy she was sounding." Dawlish whispered to Fudge as Poppy tried to get her to drink a calming draught, "Do you think she's just delusional? "

"I think we may have been too quick to get rid of Dumbledore." Fudge agreed, "I better drop the charges. She's making me look like a fool. Discrediting Dumbledore and Potter was all her idea. I was fine with just ignoring them both."

"Does she have anything on you?" Dawlish asked.

"You know all of it was her idea." Fudge began to list things, "Sending the dementors after the boy, all the articles and even the blood quills were her idea. I shouldn't have approved them but at least it wasn't written down anywhere. I should be safe and if I'm safe you are safe. Just remember that as you help question her."

Fudge walked on ahead and didn't see auror Dawlish turn his hair pink for a moment. Returning to the ministry was going to be fun. Amelia would be really pleased with how this mission turned out. Dawlish wouldn't be getting out of that cell he was sleeping in and he may just gain a couple of roommates.


	4. Magic Suppressing Cuffs

Breakfast was quiet at Hogwarts these days. Harry ate with his head down and didn't look up even when his friends tried to whisper to him. He always ate with his left hand now. His right was curled into his lap in a protective manner. But if anyone asked he still insisted that Voldemort was back, just quieter.

When the owls arrived to deliver mail their noise seemed much louder now that the students weren't speaking. No one commented as letters were dropped at them. Most didn't even read them opting to put them away and read them in private. Of course not one single letter made it through without being ready by Dolores Umbridge or her people, whoever they were.

"That doesn't look good." Hermione whispered gaining Harry's attention from the table top.

"What is it?" he asked without moving.

"Umbridge is getting a box." Hermione explained, "She's smiling about it."

"I hope it's not more quills." Harry's face morphed into a glare but no one saw.

"Blimey." Ron turned back to his breakfast quickly, "She's looking our direction."

"She's leaving the head table." Ginny warned them.

Harry was muttering obscenities to himself too low for anyone to understand what he was saying. Hermione's hand slipped into his view of his lap and he watched her pat his leg. Ginny pressed a bit closer on the other side as he heard the click of the nasty woman's shoes on the stone floor. Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief as she passed him by and continued on.

"Mr. Potter." She hadn't even stopped, "I'm moving your Monday night detention to this afternoon after lunch. You should be finished by dinner."

"Blimey." Ron hissed as the woman continued out the door, "What do you think Harry?"

"I'm dead." He shook his head, "Anything that makes her that happy must be fatal."

"Oh Harry." Hermione patted his leg again.

Filius hadn't made it down to breakfast yet. He had received a floo call that had taken long than expected. But now it was finished and he was ready to go. He sighed in defeat as someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?" He opened it to find the Toad standing in front of him.

"I need your help." She smiled at the diminutive man, "There is a charm I need you to perform."

"What would that be?" Filius didn't even bother to invite her in or try to be polite in any way.

"I need the charm that reacts to lies." She explained trying to sound sweet he was sure, "I need these cuffs to attach to the person who tells lies in my presence. They should stay attached until they tell the truth."

Filius took the box and looked in then frowned, "These are magic suppression cuffs."

"I know." She had a smug look on her face, "I plan on using them in Mr. Potter's detention to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is lying."

"Very well." Filius sat the box down and clearly pronounced the two spells that were requested with a smile on his face, "These will work exactly as you have requested. When someone knowingly lies they will attach themselves to their wrists and won't release until they tell the truth."

She picked them up and turned away without a thank you or anything. Filius smiled anyway and cheerfully headed off to breakfast. Several of the teachers wondered what had the man in such a good mood. He hadn't had a smile for anyone, like many of the others, since Dumbledore had disappeared.

"Do I want to know?" Minerva asked as he took a seat beside her.

"You'll find out soon enough." He grinned before giving her a hint, "When is Mr. Potter's next detention?"

"After lunch, why?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll find out shortly after lunch I'm sure." Filius turned to his breakfast and nearly chuckled as he fixed his plate.

Harry trudged down the hall with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. He was headed to his detention and the two of them were walking with him. They were going to take turns keeping an eye on the classroom and as soon as Harry was out they'd deal with whatever had happened to him.

"One of us will be in that alcove down the hall." Hermione was explaining, "That way we'll be on hand if you need help."

"You know this doesn't really make me feel any better about the detention don't you?" Harry glanced at his friend.

"I know." She admitted, "It's all we can do though."

"I appreciate it." Harry bumped her, "I do. I'm just nervous."

"Me too mate." Ron nodded.

At the beginning of the defense corridor they split up. Harry headed for the door alone while Ron made the loop around and Hermione went to the library to await her turn to watch. Well after Harry was already gone Ron came to the other end of the hall and leaned into the wall of the alcove in a way that he could still see the door of the defense classroom, but he wasn't easily seen. He would be surprised when not much time had passed before Harry would peek out the door.

As Harry was still approaching the door to the defense classroom he looked back over his shoulder, his friends were nowhere in sight. Sighing he pushed open the door and entered. Umbridge was waiting at her office door and giggled as she saw Harry's downcast and defeated expression. She stayed by the door and closed it behind him after he entered.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." She indicated the paper with the quill in place, "I think a few more lines may make the lesson sink in."

Harry took the seat and picked up the quill and began to write. He had only managed a few lines when the Toad gave a little giggle before she began to speak.

"After all these lines have you decided to stop lying?" she asked.

"If you are asking if Voldemort is back I still say he is." Harry kept writing and didn't even look up.

Dolores turned to glare at the cuffs. Flitwick must have messed up the charm because they weren't moving. She sat in thought for a few minutes before she frowned at Harry.

"I suppose we'll just have to continue the detentions." She tutted, "Every night next week starting after dinner should do you some good."

Harry stopped and looked up at the woman, "What are you hoping to accomplish with these detentions?"

"I am teaching you not to lie." She started to smile but it turned into a screech as the cuffs attached themselves to her wrists.

Harry jumped at her screech and stared in morbid fascination as the woman tried to get out of the cuffs. He looked from the cuffs the short distance to her face before asking, "Would you like me to get a teacher?"

"Yes, be quick." She hissed like one of the cats on her plates.

Harry didn't set the quill down as he ran to the door and peeked out. He saw Ron peeking back from the Alcove, "Go get McGonagall and Flitwick."

"That bad?" he asked coming towards his friend.

"Some sort of cuffs just jumped on her and she can't get them off." He shrugged, "Hurry before she gets out."

Ron was chuckling as he ran off. He thought it was rather lucky when he caught McGonagall and Flitwick standing just outside the Great Hall. Meanwhile Harry returned to the office and took the seat he'd been in.

"Where is the help?" Umbridge demanded.

"Ron was walking past and he ran off to get help." Harry shrugged he didn't want to make her mad in her already agitated state, "I thought it best for me to come back."

"Very well, don't stop." She nodded at the paper.

Harry went back to writing. He hadn't even finished the line when the two teachers arrived. Harry grimaced as she began to yell at Flitwick.

"You messed up the charm now get these off." She demanded.

"I didn't mess up the spell." He shook his head, "The only way to get them off is to tell the truth."

"I was telling the truth." She argued.

"Harry, what are you doing?" McGonagall was hoping she wasn't looking at what she thought she was seeing.

"Writing lines with Professor Umbridge's quill." He stopped and looked up, "It uses my blood to write on the paper."

"Liar." Umbridge screeched, "They do not use blood. OW! What was that?"

"Part of that spell is that if the person continues to lie they get shocked." Filius smirked, "That was the spell you requested."

McGonagall walked over to the floo pot and grabbed some powder and went to throw it in.

"What are you doing?" Umbridge asked, "You can't use my floo."

"You want help getting out of those cuffs?" McGonagall asked, "The DMLE can help, we certainly can't do anything."

"Give me my quill back Potter." She glared.

"No I think you should keep it." Flitwick winked at Harry.

"Of course professor." Harry grinned, "I must finish my lines."

"No!" Umbridge glanced at McGonagall at the floo, "I'll just put it away and you won't have to have another detention this week."

"Sorry professor, I have to finish the lines." Harry looked like he was going back to writing but watched the woman.

"Give me that." She lunged at him and he pulled away with the quill still in his hand.

McGonagall was out of the floo and it flared again as Amelia Bones and two of Harry's favorite aurors entered the room.

"What's going on?" Amelia entered the room, "Why is Dolores in cuffs?"

"It's nothing." Umbridge tried to say.

"Dolores brought these cuffs to me this morning to add spells to them." Flitwick explained, "I believe she received them at breakfast."

"Who did you get these from?" she turned to the woman.

"I don't know what they're talking about." She tried to insist but screeched, "Ouch!"

"You used that spell?" she turned to Flitwick.

"It's what she asked me to put on them." He agreed, "She wanted them for Mr. Potter's detention."

"Did she ask you any questions Mr. Potter?" Amelia turned to the boy but frowned at the quill in his hand, "What is that?"

"This is Professor Umbridge's quill." Harry held up the item, "She is having me write lines for my detention." He handed her the paper for her to see what he was writing, "This is my thirty-seventh detention writing the same line. No less than two hours for any of the detentions."

"What does she think you're lying about?" Amelia was sure she already knew.

Harry explained about the conversation. He answered all her questions an even offered his memory of the event if she needed.

"Well Dolores did he lie?" she asked.

"Yes he did." She tried to hide the flinch but the shock was getting stronger, "Oh."

"Professor, would you cancel your spells please." Amelia asked.

"I can but it won't do any good." He explained, "She had me put the spell that holds them until the truth is spoken."

"We are ready for the truth Dolores." Amelia turned to her

"Fine." She glared at everyone, "I want him to shut up." It didn't shock her but didn't unclasp either. She glared at the cuffs and tried again, "I want him out of the way." Still they didn't budge.

"Did you send the dementors after me last summer?" Harry asked before anyone could stop him.

"Of course not." She flinched heavily and screeched.

"Shacklebolt, take her to lock up. Either you or Tonks stay with her at all times. I want to know when she tells the truth unless I get there first." Amelia instructed, "Now Mr. Potter, tell about your adventure last spring."

Harry sighed but launched into the story. With any luck they'd realize the snake man was back and Sirius was innocent. Maybe he could live with him next summer. He smiled as Umbridge was taken away.


	5. Goblins

"I need to see the person in charge of Blood Quill usage." Dolores stood in front of the teller at Gringotts.

"I will call for them. Stand to the side." The Goblin insisted and began to help the next person.

"When will you call?" Dolores demanded.

"I already have." The goblin glared and then ignored her.

"You wanted to talk about Blood Quills?" a voice asked and she turned to see a wizard.

"Yes is that you?" she asked trying to sound sweet.

"Yes Madam." He nodded, "Follow me."

Dolores grinned to herself. This was going to be so much easier than she thought. They walked down a series of halls and he opened a door and ushered her into a small office that was cluttered but neat.

"How may I help you?" the man sat behind the desk and indicated the chair opposite for her to sit.

"You have a… lovely office." She began with a smile, "I didn't get your name."

"Bob." The man sighed, "Bob Sutton."

"Mr. Sutton you look like a smart man to me." She began to butter him up, "How do you like working for Goblins? I can't imagine they value you as much as they should."

"I'm not a goblin madam." He gave her a droll look, "They don't treat any wizard well."

"I have a teensy weensy little issue I need your help on and I'd be willing to pay extra for it." She noted the gleam beginning to show in his eyes, "Would fifteen galleons a month get you to ignore the activity on five Blood Quills that I have?"

"I could lose my job madam." Bob gave a slight smirk, "It would need to be two hundred galleons per month."

"Fifty." She countered.

"One sixty." He pushed.

"Seventy five." Was her next offer.

"One Thirty." He swallowed, he had meant to say one forty.

"One hundred even." She offered, "That's my last."

"Fine." He agreed inwardly smirking because he would have done it for eighty, "I'll need to identify the quills so I know which ones to ignore."

She handed over all five for him to run the diagnostic spell and almost couldn't contain her smile. He could have stuck at one twenty and she'd still be getting a good deal. After she had Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore where she wanted them she'd turn this man in for accepting bribes. She left a small bag of coins on the desk and headed back to Hogwarts.

The man named Bob smiled once she had left the office. He tapped the bag of gold and a paper slipped out of his wand. It said one hundred galleons were in the bag. He checked for other spells before he pocketed it. Not more than ten minutes later someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." The man named Bob called.

"Afternoon Corbin." Said the man who opened the door, "We're off to get a drink at the Leaky do you want to come?"

"Sure Bob." Corbin's grin nearly split his face, "And how is Mrs. Sutton this evening?"

"She said she's about to pop and really tired of being pregnant." Bob Sutton smiled, "That's why I want a drink first."

"I need to finish up and I'll be right with you." He sat back in his chair.

Bob left his office and Corbin relaxed behind his desk and smiled. Even if Umbridge did try anything he was safe. He'd never like Bob much anyway. He was a mudblood after all.

Dolores sat at the professors table during breakfast. She glanced over the hall of students as if she were the queen surveying her domain. Her eyes stuck and narrowed on the scrawny boy with black hair that was the source of so many of Cornelius' problems. He kept insisting that the Dark Lord was back. She knew he couldn't be because she was a valued spy for the Dark Lord's network and she would be one of the first to be notified if he had returned. She would have that boy in her class this afternoon and he would be in detention faster than you could say pureblood.

"Please stay by the door." Dolores called as the fifth years entered her classroom, "When I call your name I want you to enter and sit at the seat I indicate. Vincent Crabbe."

Vincent stepped up and sat in the front row on the Slytherin side. Next was Goyle. There were five seats across the room and in the third seat right in front of her desk she called.

"Harry Potter." She called.

Harry made his way to the front middle seat and sat. Her malicious grin left no doubt that she was out to get him. He vowed at that moment to not say a single word in the class unless he was forced to. Dean and Lavender were next to him and the rest were spread out. The middle row had a Slytherin between each Gryffindor. Harry wasn't too worried because Daphne Greengrass was directly behind him. He'd never seen her act the way Malfoy did.

"Pull out your books and read chapter one." Dolores directed.

Hermione was the first with her hand up.

"Ms. Granger?" she asked.

"I have already read the chapter." She stated, "May I start on the practical."

"No." she answered, "There will be no need to actually do any magic in this classroom. Ms. Greengrass."

"Are we to come to you if we have trouble getting the spell to work outside of class?" she asked.

"No magic is allowed outside of class." She answered, "If you study your theory hard enough you should have no issues when it comes time to take your OWLS."

Harry was struggling to keep his mouth shut and everyone could see it.

"Do you have a question Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"No professor." He replied.

He was staring at his book and gritting his teeth. His instinct to preserve his own well-being was being tested by his brash Gryffindor nature that he'd developed since arriving at Hogwarts. Getting an idea he pictured Vernon Dursley teaching the class and the urge to speak left him. He nearly sighed in relief until Umbridge began to walk through the classroom.

Using the pretense of checking over the class Dolores stood from her desk and began to walk down each isle. She sent a stinging hex at Potter's behind as she walked past each side of his desk. The boy didn't even flinch. She managed to hit him four times before the bell rang. She assigned the home work and watched as he walked out of the classroom without any indication of pain.

"Hermione, is there a counter for the stinging hex?" he whispered once they were well enough away from the classroom.

"Just finite why?" she asked.

Harry discretely pulled his wand and used the spell, "Do I need to do it multiple times if I was hit multiple times?"

"Harry." She began loudly.

He placed his hand over her mouth, "Umbridge did it four times during class."

"We need to tell someone." She whispered back.

"Who?" he asked, "McGonagall never listens and Dumbledore won't even look at me this year. I think I'm on my own."

"Maybe it was a onetime thing." Hermione suggested.

"Somehow I doubt it." He replied as he used finite again

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Hermione and Harry turned to see Umbridge coming down the hall at them, "Tonight after dinner. No magic is to be used between classes."

Harry narrowed his eyes but nodded all the same before he continued on down the hall. Hermione caught up to him after a few moments.

"You have to be careful." She whispered.

"I'm well aware of that." Harry hissed in return then looked abashed, "Sorry."

"I understand." She offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, sorry." Malfoy hit his hip right where the stinging hexes had been applied.

Luckily that was the side he'd already healed, "No problem Malfoy. Have a good day."

Malfoy frowned but headed off to his own class. They reached their next class and Hermione sat between him and Ron. Harry discretely healed his other side.

"I can't believe you didn't react to those." Ron whispered.

"I've had worse." Harry replied just a McGonagall began her lecture.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look that Harry didn't see. After dinner Harry trudged to the defense classroom and waited for Umbridge to arrive. She opened the door and ushered him in.

"I want you to use my quill." She handed him the black feather, "It won't require any ink."

He picked it up and began to write his lines. The red ink looked odd to him. It took several lines before he registered the pain in his hand but he didn't show any reaction. By the fiftieth line he was grimacing. When the bleeding started she halted him and picked up his hand.

"I believe that is enough for tonight." She smiled sweetly.

Harry packed his bag and headed out cradling his hand. He saw Dumbledore ahead and walked faster to catch him. He called out just as the man turned a corner ahead and when he reached the corner the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Fine, you obviously don't care anymore." Harry spat, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

He turned and stormed back to his dorm and drew his curtains without speaking to the others. He knew he couldn't hold a civil conversation at the moment. The weeks began to run together, classes, dinner, detention, repeat.

As he left his final detention before Christmas break he noticed the blood was not clotting. He stumbled outside the Charms classroom. The door was open so he entered and took a seat at the back. He tried Episky several times before it quit bleeding.

"Harry Potter sir, you can't be out of your dorm." Dobby popped up beside him.

"Hi Dobby." He slurred slightly, "What are you doing in here?"

"I be cleaning the classroom." He replied, "You is needing some food."

He popped away and right back handing Harry some biscuits and pumpkin juice. Harry ate as Dobby went back to cleaning. Filius had realized that someone was in his classroom and opened the door to send them back to their dorm since it was after curfew. He was stopped short when he saw the elf approach Harry Potter sitting in one of the seats.

"Harry Potter sir, what is making you lose blood?" he asked concerned.

Filius nearly entered the room but waited for Harry to reply, "Umbridge makes me write with a quill that takes my blood. I've lost count how many lines I've done but it doesn't want to heal anymore. I thought I was going to pass out before I got back to the common room. Thank you for bringing me some food."

"That nasty woman is out for yous." Dobby cocked his head, "I can pop yous back."

"Thanks a lot." Harry sighed, "No doubt she'd give me detention for being out past curfew when she was the one that kept me past it."

Filius was in shock. The woman should have been stopped by Gringots long ago. He quietly closed his door and headed to the floo to speak to his contacts.

"Evening Bogrod, sorry to disturb you but I have a concern." Filius spoke in his native tongue.

"What is your concern Filius?" Bogrod responded.

Filius told him the story has he had heard it, "He had no idea I was there so I don't see any reason for him to lie."

"Its an easy check." Bogrod nodded, "I will get the head of the division to go with me. He is a cousin of mine."

"Thank you, I'm just worried and I probably misunderstood, but I'll feel better if someone were to check." Filius signed off and backed out of the fire.

Bogrod stood and headed out right away. He'd get back to Filius tonight one way or another. At least he thought he would. However ten minutes later he was speaking to higher management instead of Filius. The Goblins were in an uproar and were soon pulling Corbin Donovan from his bed. After a speedy trial his wife found herself to be a widow.

At breakfast the next morning Umbridge was sitting in her place smiling. She was nearly ready to make a move on Dumbledore. The man wasn't at breakfast yet but she didn't really care. However when he did enter he was with a group of goblins. She began to get a bad feeling.

"Dolores Umbridge you are being charged by Gringotts for over usage of blood quills." The Lead goblin stated, "Take her."

The Goblin guards advanced and the rest of the teachers sat in shock. Dumbledore was the only one who seemed to keep his head even a little.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"We have already dealt with the error on our end." The Goblins stated, "She was using blood quills every day for hours. I can't tell who was using her quills but they were writing I must not tell lies over and over."

"I was being forced to do that." Harry stood and held out is hand.

"I see." The Goblin nodded after looking at it carefully, "The wizard in charge of watching the usage has already been dealt with harshly. She will be getting the same treatment. You will be getting a recompense for your suffering. And the one who helped us figure it out will be getting a reward. You will find yours in your vault. Good day Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and stepped back as the Goblins drug the protesting woman past him.


	6. Troll In the Dungeons! Again

"There's a troll in the dungeons." Snape entered the Great Hall walking at a calm pace, "I thought you should know."

"Well, get rid of it." Dolores said from where she sat in Dumbledore's spot.

"Not my job." He walked past her and took his seat.

"This kind of job is traditionally the responsibility of the Headmistress and the Defense teacher." Minerva smiled frostily at the woman, "Both jobs rest in your hands at the moment."

"I'm assigning you the job." She glared at the transfiguration professor.

"Trolls are resistant to transfiguration and potions." Minerva shook her head, "We would be better served for us to stay with the students so they do not leave the hall to ensure their safety."

"Potter took out the last one." Malfoy offered, "It was in our first year."

"Potter…" Dolores began with a large smile only to be interrupted.

"You have pointed out many times that students aren't allowed to do magic in the hallways." Minerva spoke up before she could assign it, "That goes for your inquisitor squad too."

"Perhaps you shouldn't try to handle it all on your own." Filius spoke as he spooned potatoes onto his plate, "It might be best for you to call the aurors. However, the only open floo is in your office."

"I certainly hope we don't need to evacuate all the children through your office." Snape added.

Dolores popped up and looked over her teachers, "Professors Snape and McGonagall shall accompany me to my office to contact the aurors. The rest of you stay and ensure the students don't leave the room. As soon as I find out who let it in there will be punishment." She looked directly at Harry.

Minerva frowned but stood and addressed her students, "I want all Gryffindor first years up next to the head table and each year group progressing down the table. Next I want to know if anyone is missing."

"My house, do the same." Filius and Pomona spoke together.

"Anyone missing?" Snape addressed his seventh year prefects.

"Only Greengrass who is in the hospital." One of the students spoke up.

"All Gryffindors are accounted for." The seventh year prefect approached Minerva.

"Very good." She nodded and started out of the room. She stopped at the door and looked back at Dolores, "Perhaps you should lead the way to your office."

"Very well." Dolores huffed, "I'm taking note of your reluctance to help."

"Even you're reluctant to go." Minerva pointed out, "Any sane person would be."

"I'm checking the hospital." Filiius spoke as he joined them, "We have two Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws and one Slytherin that are supposed to be there. I will let you know if anyone is missing."

"Pomona please seal the doors behind us." Minerva instructed.

"We won't be able to get back in." Dolores argued.

"You want the troll to just stroll into the hall with the students?" Minerva asked sternly.

"It's in the dungeons." Dolores frowned at her.

"It didn't stay in the dungeon last time." Snape backed up Minerva, "It was on the second floor by the time we found it."

"Fine seal the doors." She mumbled, "But let us in when we return."

"Let me guess, you'll knock really loud when you want it to open?" Pomona spoke with her normal voice but every student understood the sarcasm that was laced into the words.

As the doors were closing they all heard Malfoy ask, "So Potter don't think you can repeat the feat?"

"We were only awarded ten points between the three of us last time." Harry smarted back, "Certainly not worth the effort. Surely the High Inquisitor can do what three first years did."

"Detention Potter!" Umbridge yelled as the doors sealed.

The four of them started down the hall and Filius split off to go to the hospital wing. The other three continued to the defense corridor. They were nearing Dolores' classroom when they smelled the troll. All three pulled their wands but only Severus and Minerva quit walking. Dolores picked up her pace hoping to beat it to her office. The troll lumbered out just a few feet from her. Her scream alerted the beast that there was something there. Both of the seasoned professors rolled their eyes at her ineptness.

"Maybe you should go around and get to her office and call for the aurors." Severus suggested, "I'll stay and watch, I mean help her with this."

Minerva nodded and transformed into her cat. She would get there much faster this way. She was able to dart between the legs of the troll instead of going the long way. Snape watched as Dolores dodged the swinging club. He nearly chuckled as he realized she was moving faster than he thought she could. He figured she'd call for help soon. Instead she ran past him screaming at the top of her lungs. He didn't even move when the troll lumbered past going after the noise since it couldn't see well. He followed at a distance not willing to engage it alone, as any good defense professor would tell you it's a bad idea. He was sure it would be alone because as soon as she wasn't its main focus she'd be gone.

Finally one of the swings of the club connected and sent the woman sprawling across the floor. Snape tried to distract it but the smell of blood had it locked onto the target. Aurors arrived in time to see Snape thrown at a wall and the troll grabbing Dolores and taking a bite. A series of spells thrown at its back by the aurors knocked it out and it landed on its half-eaten meal.

Several aurors secured the troll while a few with medical training headed toward Severus. He had several broken ribs, a broken leg and a concussion diagnosed before he was taken to the hospital. Meanwhile Kingsley Shacklebolt called for the coroner's office to have someone pick up the body. Once the troll was removed Minerva followed Shacklebolt to the hospital.

"All students accounted for." Filius offered as she entered.

"Thank you Filius." She acknowledged him but followed Kingsley to Snape's bed side.

"What happened?" he asked, "I know up to the point Minerva left to call us."

"Between her pink everything and screaming she had the full attention of the troll." Severus explained, "I couldn't get its attention away. She ran and it chased her. I followed and continued to try to deflect its attention. Once it hit her and stopped I was able to get in front to stall it. After just a few minutes I was caught in the chest with the club and sent flying."

"We saw the end." Kingsley admitted, "Very well, thank you for your assistance."

"Did you have to take her to St. Mungo's?" Severus asked.

"No she didn't survive." Kingsley explained, "It got a few bites in. I assume you are going to take over Minerva?"

"I am." She agreed, "I'm going to keep the students in the great hall for the night. I'll cancel classes for tomorrow. Do you think your investigation will be done by morning?"

"We should." He agreed, "We'll also be cleaning out her office. Fudge sent word for us to do that as soon as he found out she was dead."

Minerva sent a patronus to Pomona and headed to the Great Hall. Once there she was let in but shut the doors again, "Attention." She called as she strode to the front of the room, "I'd like a moment of silence to remember our dearly departed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. " after a few seconds of stunned silence she began, "I will be acting Headmistress until this mess is straightened out. Aurors are here investigating how the troll was let in. You will all be staying in this room tonight the tables will be removed shortly. With Professor Snape in the hospital recovering from injuries classes tomorrow are suspended."

"What happened?" a brave Ravenclaw asked.

"We ran across the troll." She explained, "Madam Umbridge's choice of dress and her screaming kept the attention of the troll solely focused on her. I was able to go on and call for the aurors while Professor Snape tried to help her. In the end he was hit in the chest with its club and she couldn't stand up to it alone. Aurors have subdued the beast and removed it but they are investigating and we need to stay out of their way."

"How did three first years stop the last one?" many awed looks turned to the trio.

"Don't look at me." Harry pointed to Ron, "I only distracted it, Ron levitated its club and dropped it on its head that's how it was knocked it out."

"I was against the wall trying to be as small as possible." Hermione added.

"I was terrified and just did what they told me to do." Ron pointed back at the other two.

"I said do something." Harry said back to him, "You thought of the levitation spell."


	7. Harry Gets Tired of it All

"I'm finished and I'm not going back. There isn't anything you can say to make me." Harry huffed, feeling like a petulant child.

"I just want to know why?" Sirius prodded, "I can't help you make an argument to Albus if I don't know why you don't want to go back to school."

"Promise me you won't do something stupid and get yourself caught." Harry was beginning to give in.

"I promise." He handed over his wand, "Hold this for me. I can't leave without it."

Harry took the wand and then paused to look at the Christmas decorations that littered the room. He finally held out his right hand palm down, "This is why."

"Why do you… how did you… explain." Sirius took the injured hand and held it rubbing his finger across the words.

"Umbridge uses a blood quill for lines in detentions." He explained, "I've had to write that hundreds if not thousands of times."

"Why didn't you…" he started only to pull his godson into a hug.

"I couldn't." he replied softly, "She is terrorizing everyone. Even McGonagall is afraid of her. No one can do anything."

"Aurors." Sirius whispered, "They could catch her in the act."

"Sirius, this is just the last straw in a long line of bad stuff." Harry explained, "Even if we get rid of her will it stop the slander in the Prophet? Will it make people use their brains? No it will not."

"Well think of this. When you disappear what will the papers say about you?" Sirius asked, "They'll say you are running away because you can't get your way. They'll call you a coward to start with and it will go downhill from there."

"Not if the notorious murderer Sirius Black was to pop onto the platform grab me and yell, I'm taking you to my master." Harry grinned, "Maybe people will start to believe me."

"Throwing me to the dementors?" Sirius chuckled at his description.

"You know I'm teasing." Harry bumped his godfather, "I wouldn't want you to do that."

"Maybe I can borrow Lucius' cloak and mask and grab you off the platform." Sirius chuckled, "Surely he'll let me borrow it without any problem seeing that we're on the same side and all."

"Can you get a blond wig and get him blamed?" Harry asked.

"He always has an air tight alibi." Sirius sighed, "It would be great if we could manage it. Maybe we could get Moony in on it. He was always the best at planning pranks. The ones he wasn't involved in didn't ever go according to plan."

"The only problem is with him being a werewolf and you being an escaped convict you'll both be in trouble." Harry sighed, "I don't care if people think badly of me anymore I just want to escape. Unfortunately when I escape from the wizarding world for the summer I get thrown into a different kind of prison. "

"Are they that bad pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Harry dropped his head back on the arm of the couch, "I don't want you to go after them or anything though. I don't want anyone to catch you."

"I won't until I'm free." He agreed.

"No even after you're free just leave them be." He sighed, "I'll find a way to do it where no one will know anyone magical had anything to do with it."

"Maybe you can buy your uncle's company and fire him." Sirius mused.

"I don't think my trust vault can do that and keep me in school." Harry grinned, "But it's a good thought."

"If you empty your trust I can have more moved over." Sirius pointed out, "You know you have more than one vault."

"What?" Harry sat up and looked at his godfather.

"You didn't know?" Sirius looked skeptical, "Didn't Dumbledore tell you anything?"

"Anything about what?" he asked confusedly.

"Your position in society?" Sirius explained to the totally confused boy, "Your wealth, what is expected of you and all that."

"I know I have to kill Voldemort but that's it." Harry was still confused.

"I would have thought the Weasleys would have told you if no one else." He exclaimed.

"About what?" Harry was getting exasperated at his godfather.

"Harry your vault is a trust vault." He explained.

"Yes Hagrid told me that." He agreed.

"That means there is another vault that belongs to your family." He continued, "You're family is very wealthy, your trust vault is just what they set aside for your schooling."

"I have more than that pile of gold I know of?" Harry was skeptical.

"A lot more." Sirius smirked, "I happen to know you already own pieces of a few companies. Your wealth should have increased by a lot since you haven't touched it."

"Could anyone else get to it?" Harry thought perhaps someone had already emptied it. That could be why no one was telling him anything.

"No, if a blood Potter is still alive then no one else can get in." he explained, "However if you were to die childless it would go to your next closest magical relative."

"Who would that be?" Harry asked.

"We need to get you to Gringotts they would be able to tell us." He shrugged.

"But you can't." Harry sighed, "You can't go to Gringotts."

"I can." He grinned, "How do you think I got your Firebolt. They won't call the aurors because I've already proven my innocence to them. We just need to be disguised to go into the alley."

"Too bad I can't just go let the Goblins hide me." Harry joked.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Sirius stated rubbing his chin, "Don't tell anyone what we've discussed tonight. If we can get you hidden and blame it on someone I want to be innocent in it all, especially where Dumbledore is concerned."

"Ok." Harry agreed. He didn't want his friends to think he was abandoning them, he just couldn't take it any longer.

They only had one day left before they had to return to school when Sirius next approached Harry and whispered, "Your room right after lunch. Don't tell anyone I'm meeting you there. Keep them all away tell them you want a nap or something."

"Ok." Harry agreed and headed towards the kitchen where Molly was already calling, "Are you coming?"

"Tell them I'm pouting about something." Sirius waved him off and went into his own room.

The food from lunch tasted like ash to Harry. No one even batted an eye when he declared he wasn't feeling well and was going to go lie down. He waved off Ron when he offered to keep him company and mumbled something about sleeping. He stepped into his room and found it empty so he went and sat on his bed in case one of the others checked on him. A few minutes later he heard voices and the door opened a bit he quickly lay back and threw an arm over his head but left enough room to peek.

"I'll check on him." He heard Sirius's voice, "It's probably about girls anyway."

"Let me know if he needs any healing potions." Molly directed.

"I will." He replied, "I'm going to lock and silence the door so he can feel free to talk. Boys don't want their mothers to hear them talk about girls and stuff."

Harry was sitting up with a frown on his face when Sirius finished the spells, "Girls, really? How is she going to buy that excuse?"

"You're fifteen. Girls should be the biggest of your worries." Sirius plopped down on Ron's bed, "Unfortunately it's your smallest one and that should tell you where you're worries set and where everyone else is. That is why you're getting some major help."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"A kid and his dog Snuffles are expected at Gringotts in ten minutes. A portkey is going to drop us off in a warded room in the bank." He explained as he spelled his godson, "From there the two of them will be meeting with the head of Vaults that begin with the letter P."

"Ok." Harry grinned and took the portkey.

"Hold onto my fur very tightly." Sirius instructed.

Harry chose to straddle the dog and wrap an arm around his neck and grab a hand full of fur in each hand. The portkey deposited them in the room and Harry stood letting go of the dog as he did. They followed the goblin that was waiting by the door and they found themselves in a lavish office a few minutes later.

Sirius switched back and offered an introduction, "Harry this is Gornuk, Gornuk may I introduce Harry Potter."

"Do you have your key?" he asked.

"No I think Mrs. Weasley has it." Harry explained, "She keeps it so I don't have to come to Diagon Alley. It's not safe they tell me."

"For you it isn't." Gornuk nodded, "We'll need to do a blood test first."

"I understand." Sirius agreed and then turned to Harry, "They'll take a bit of your blood and put it on this parchment. It will say you're Harry Potter and give a brief genealogy of your family."

"How far back will it go?" He asked.

"Depends on your magical power." Gornuk explained, "It will also give us information on you personally. Like your power level, what it should be if you reach the age of maturity and so forth. It has in the past detected ailments in the donor but that was an odd case."

"How much do you need?" Harry wondered if they would take enough that he'd need a blood replenisher.

"Several drops." The goblin grinned, which was a slightly unnerving sight.

Harry cut his hand with the knife given and allowed almost ten drops to fall before the goblin called a halt to it. Sirius fixed the cut and they both leaned forward to see what was happening. The blood swirled and didn't seem to want to take hold of the paper. It definitely didn't sink in like Harry expected. As they watched the blood changed and become tinged with black, green and purple.

"That is odd." The goblin sat back, "Your blood says you've got a block."

"On what?" Sirius growled.

"That is left to be decided." Gornuk waved at another goblin that left in a hurry. He returned several minutes later with a third goblin in tow. The new goblin approached Gornuk who waved him at the blood on the paper, "This is Gremook our blood specialist.

"Whose is it?" the Gremook asked.

"The boys." Gornuk answered.

"Two blocks and one interference." The goblin poked at the blood with his finger, "Dark magic on the interference but I'm not sure what it is, though I have an idea. The first core block is of sixty percent and the second is fifty percent it was done at a later time."

"That's more than one hundred percent blocked." Sirius looked confused as did Harry.

"No you misunderstand." Gremook shook his head, "His first block took sixty percent of his magic. The second took fifty percent of what is left. He is operating with only twenty percent of his magic. We could remove the blocks for a fee of course."

"Can you tell me who blocked it?" Sirius asked though he was sure he knew who it was.

"The first one was by Albus Dumbledore when he was just over a year old." The Goblin stated, "I can't tell you exactly when. However the second one was last done less than a month ago by Delores Umbridge."

"Should that be something I'd remember her doing?" Harry asked, "I mean I don't remember getting a drop off of abilities."

"This is a block that builds up as time goes." The goblin explained, "She didn't just hit you with a spell. It's like someone is sucking a little bit at a time. Eventually it would build up enough that you would notice weakness. The other block took it all at once. He most likely did it because you were sent to live with muggle relatives."

"Could it be some activity she was making me do?" Harry made a face when they mentioned his relatives then held up his right hand when asking his questions, "Like using a blood quill to write lines for detention?"

Twin gasps alerted the two wizards that this could very well be a likely scenario. Gornuk began speaking in very fast gobbledygook and the other was answering almost as fast as he held Harry's hand looking over the damage. It took them both several minutes to calm down before they began to ask questions.

"Do your other professors know she is using this quill?" Gornuk asked.

"I haven't told them about it." Harry shrugged, "They have enough on their plates as it is. She is pressuring the professors with threats to their jobs."

"Can the blocks be undone?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but we should get the aurors here to see his scar." Gremook informed him, "We are supposed to report any infringements we find in blood quill usage. After that we can release them both."

"We are going to place you under protective custody." Gornuk sighed, "This is going to take some time to straighten out."

"Sirius what are we going to say about this." Harry turned, "You're going to get into trouble for bringing me without their permission."

"Actually he is your guardian as far as Gringotts is concerned." Gornuk offered.

"True but unless he is also in protective custody what is he going to tell Dumbledore." Harry pointed out, "I don't want any excuse for him to slip up and turn you over to the aurors when you have a kiss on sight order."

"We have in the past sent a portkey to an individual in order to get them here when they didn't want to come." Gornuk grinned again, "We have been trying to contact you so we can offer that as our reason for taking you and when we found out about your hand we kept you. Your guardian just happened to be there when we did and he was accidentally brought along."

"Why have you been trying to contact me?" Harry asked, "I haven't received anything."

"Dumbledore blocked all mail except those who are close to you." Sirius explained to both Harry and the goblins, "He said he didn't want a death eater to send you a portkey in the mail. I didn't realize Gringotts mail was included in that block."

"We have some house elves." Gornuk nodded, "We will say we used one of them because this was very important."

"What is it you needed." He asked.

"You have the key to your trust vault but we have had other requests for your main vaults." Gornuk explained, "We need to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are a blood Potter. This will keep the other fingers out."

"May I know who is requesting access?" he asked.

"After we have proven your identity you can." Gornuk nodded, "But first we need to be able to do this test. In order to do it we have to get these blocks off."

"And the dark magic interference?" Harry asked.

"Not as important right now. It won't affect this test." Gremook took over, "But you won't want to leave it and we can help with that as soon as we figure out what it is."

"Ok." Harry agreed, "Which aurors are you going to ask for?"

"That's a bit complicated." Gornuk admitted, "If we get one of the one's we are sure is light we run the risk of them taking you back to Dumbledore."

"Then to Voldemort if they aren't and they'll have Sirius too." Harry sighed understanding, "What about Tonks? If we get to her right away she'll listen won't she?"

"I think that's our best bet." Sirius nodded, "Being my cousin she may listen to me first."

"We can get her here to listen to you in another room and then bring you both back to Mr. Potter if she is agreeable." Gornuk suggested.

"Let's try that." Sirius agreed taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Sirius." Harry turned to his godfather as the goblins set to work, "I didn't mean to be such a burden."

"You are not a burden." Sirius scolded him lightly.

"Mr. Black if you'll follow me we'll take you to another meeting room." Gronuk said, "It might be best if you start out in your other form."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, "Don't worry."

"I'm in Gringotts, what would I have to worry about?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Indeed." Gremook took the other available seat to chat with Harry while Sirius was gone. After Sirius closed the door behind himself the goblin began his questions, "Tell me about the muggle family that Mr. Dumbledore left you with."

Sirius, in his dog form, followed Gornuk two doors down where he found Tonks waiting. He didn't know how to tell if it was her or not but she solved it by asked, "What are you doing here? Do they know? Are you in trouble?"

"That's a lot of questions." Sirius grinned after he transformed back, "Let me see if I can answer those in reverse order. I am not in trouble yet. They know about my form and my innocence and the last is a long story. What do you know about Umbridge and her detentions?"

"Harry said she made him do lines." Tonks answered confused.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No, I haven't been able to go with him to any of them. It seems like I'm always needed somewhere else when he has to go." She twisted her face in thought, "I never put that together before. I'm going to have to sneak into one now."

"We'd like to prevent them from now on." Gornuk interrupted her train of thought, "It is why we've brought you in. Mr. Potter has been… injured."

"Is he here?" she asked, "We need to get him back to headquarters."

"No." Sirius stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "We had to come here today because they need to do a test on Harry to make sure he is a blood Potter. Other persons are trying to access his vault saying they have the right. To keep them out he has to prove who he is."

"Ok, so did he get injured during the test or what?" she pushed.

"They can't do it." Sirius sighed, "So much of his magic has been blocked that the test just won't work. Albus put a block on him when he was one it blocks sixty percent of his magic."

"Why… because he lived with muggles?" she changed her question part way through and answered herself.

"I guess, but why didn't he take it off when Harry got to Hogwarts?" Sirius pointed out, "But that's not why you're here. His magic has a second block that takes half of what's left."

"When did that happen and do we know who?" she asked going into auror mode.

"Recently and Umbridge. She is using blood quills in her detentions. It has a side effect that a little of his magic is blocked every time he is forced to use it." Sirius growled, "We had hoped to be in and out today just doing a quick blood test but with eighty percent of his magic blocked the test can't happen. Then when we figured out the blood quill Gornuk said he had to report it to an auror. So that's where we are now."

"Has he proven it was a blood quill or did he just say so?" she asked the next logical question.

"He has the scars to prove it. He's done hundreds of lines if not thousands." Sirius fell back in his chair, "That's the only reason it's blocked his magic so much. Normal usage of one would hardly register on your core."

"I need to see the scar and get his testimony." She stood, "Where is he?"

"Follow me." Gornuk led them back to the room Harry was in.

As they opened the door back to the room Harry was in they heard Gremook say, "I'll send a team to check the wards but I doubt they're still functioning even if only half of what you said is true."

"Would it be affected if Voldemort used my blood to regenerate his body last spring?" Harry asked.

"They would be useless." Gremook offered, "You're no safer there then standing in the middle of the street yelling here I am. It probably only kept him away because he doesn't realize what the wards are based on."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked.

"Watcher Tonks." Harry grinned, "We're talking about the wards on Aunt Petunia's house."

"If they're ineffective then you can't go back." She stated.

"Darn that's terrible." Harry replied flatly.

"One wish granted." Sirius grinned, "Now we just need a few more."

"If I've only got one wish it's for Voldemort to fall over dead from a heart attack." Harry grimaced, "But since he has no heart I can't see that happening."

Sirius and Tonks chuckled at him for a moment before Tonks went back into Auror mode, "Ok Harry show me the scar and tell me all about it." After a quick rundown she asked, "Do you know of anyone else?"

"Fred and George may know some people." He offered, "I saw them helping a younger kid once."

"Excellent if we can get multiple people to give evidence then we can storm her office." She nodded in satisfaction, "Ok, I'd love to stay and help with whatever else they need to do to you but I think I'd be better help offering a distraction at hq. Fred and George are right good at making distractions. More evidence will just be a bonus."

"Good luck." Harry waved as she left the room, "I almost wish I could go watch."

"I'm sure she'll fill us in later." Sirius turned back to him, "Now what's next?"

"Taking off the blocks." Gornuk answered.

"Can we get rid of the scar?" Harry lifted his hand.

"We can try but I'm not sure." Gremook answered, "We have a ritual room we need to use to remove your blocks."

"When I came in on my fifth birthday to have my early blocks removed they just did it in an office." Sirius stated as they followed the goblins down another hall.

"You had ten percent blocked." Gremook told him, "And it had only been on for a few years. These are fourteen years old and sixty percent. The new ones aren't much to worry about since they are so new."

"Is there any chance of them hurting Harry?" Sirius asked concerned.

"No." Gornuk grinned, "The danger to us though… possibly significant."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Harry tried to slow his walking but Sirius caught his arm up and pulled him along.

"We are taking precautions." Gremook added from Harry's other side, "Thus the use of the ritual room."

"So what's going to happen in there?" he asked.

"We're here so why don't we show you." Gornuk said from the open door.

"It's nothing to worry about Harry." Sirius promised.

"Indeed it isn't." Gremook led them through the door and pointed at a stone dais in the middle of the room, "You climb up on that, we perform a spell and you're finished."

"You know that can be taken a couple ways." Harry pointed out as he moved towards the rock.

"I know." Gremook grinned and his toothy smile did nothing to make Harry feel better.

Harry grimaced as he climbed up on the rock. Sirius was led to a wall where he would be protected. Gornuk joined Sirius while Gremook stayed with Harry and helped him get situated. He looked around the room for a few seconds noting the walls and ceiling showed they were underground. Taking a deep breath he followed Gremook's instructions and stretched out on the slab.

"Ok first we'll take off the most recent block and then the big one." Gremook informed him, "You shouldn't feel too much with the first one but you should notice a change with the second." Harry nodded along and received a pat on the shoulder from the goblin, "I'll check back with you after the first one ok?"

"Ok." Harry tried to relax.

A new goblin approached him dressed in a white robe. He placed both hands about six inches above Harry's chest and began to chant. Harry felt a slight pull on his magic but nothing that concerned him much. After a few seconds the pull stopped and the goblin in white stepped away.

Gremook came back and grinned, "Doing ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Harry grinned back, "I felt a small pull on my magic but that was all."

"You have good senses then." He nodded, "Most don't notice it. The next one you should feel more. I don't think it will be painful but the pull on your magic will be far greater."

Harry noticed several goblins approaching him this time. Again they were all in white. He did note that the one from before was not amongst them. He supposed the goblin was probably tired and they wanted fresh ones for this larger block. One of them stepped up to his head, one at his stomach and finally the last went towards his feet. They began to chant waving their hands over him in the same fashion that the goblin before had used. He felt the pull begin on his magic again but this time the pull felt larger. The chanting continued and got louder while the pull increased. Harry began to wonder if he'd have any magic left when they finished pulling on it.

At one point he realized all the goblins were moving away from him but they continued the chanting. Suddenly he noticed a change in himself. He began to see a black mist rising from his body. Behind it sparks of color were filling his vision. He had no idea how long it continued but eventually he could see nothing but a white glow all around him. He could feel the magic in his body like he could never feel it before. He noticed the chanting had stopped and no one was near him. He sat up and realized his magic was filling the room. He was afraid if it wasn't in his body he wouldn't be able to use it so he concentrated on bringing it back. It came back about half way from the wall but stopped. Sirius came out from behind his wall but stayed outside the glow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"With my hands Sirius." He laughed holding them up at his Godfather, "I feel weird I don't think I can explain it. I'm trying to pull my magic back in but this is as close as I can get it."

"It's ok." Sirius sat on the floor where he was, "You're doing better than I thought you would be able to do."

"So what… happened?" Harry waved his arms around indicating the light.

"This is your magic." He also indicated the light, "Which you already have figured out. We'll need to continue to work on it until you can get it all back."

"I get that." Harry sighed, "Why did it all flow out?"

"This was expected to an extent." Gornuk sat by Sirius, "This isn't so much your magic as an aura of sort. It's a physical representation of your power and we can't cross into it without injury. We didn't expect it to be so large."

"Our… my estimations were wrong." Gremook joined them, "You were operating on more like five percent of your power not twenty. Dumbledore had blocked sixty percent of what was there but the dark magic was hiding more. When we pulled out the block your magic pulsed hard enough to disrupt the dark magic. It didn't get rid of it but it reduced the amount of magic available to it. It is weaker than it was."

"That's good isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, however, the dark magic is worse than we thought." Gremook had everyone's attention by this time, "The first ritual master discovered its nature as he was pulling off the first block. You have a soul leach attached to your scar."

"What is a soul leach?" Harry asked.

"A piece of a soul that doesn't belong to you." Gremook explained.

"Voldemort?" he asked.

"We assume so." Gremook answered, "This would explain why he didn't die when the curse back fired when you were an infant."

Harry sat in thought for a moment, "He would have had to already have at least one piece removed before he attacked me wouldn't he."

"Yes." Gremook agreed impressed with the deductive reasoning of the young wizard.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"If a soul leach would keep him alive then he had to have one before the curse rebounded or he would have died." Harry shrugged, "How does he make one?"

"You wish to know how?" Gornuk asked with an odd look.

"I don't want to do it." Harry explained, "I want to know how he did it so I can figure out how to undo it."

"The first thing he had to do was murder." Gremook stated, "The act rips your soul in half. Then using a ritual he puts the piece of soul in a container. However we don't think he did the ritual with you because the soul piece is not so much inside you as it is in the scar."

"Is it always half of the soul?" he wondered aloud, "Can he only make two then?"

"It is half of what is left." Gremook replied.

"So his first soul leach is half his soul and the second is a fourth and so on." Harry stretched his arms, "Do we know what percentage of his soul is in my scar?"

"We don't have the measurement of a soul." Gremook shrugged, "We don't even know if each one is the same size. However based on the amount of influence it has on you I'd say less than a fourth of his soul."

"So we have at least two more soul leaches in some other container." Harry deducted.

"At least two, maybe more." Gremook nodded in agreement.

"How do we remove it?" Sirius asked the question Harry couldn't voice.

"Under normal circumstances we destroy the container beyond magical repair." Gremook pointed out, "However in this case we would like to avoid that particular way."

"Can we just remove the scar?" Sirius asked.

"Possibly." Gremook answered, "However all of this means you will not be leaving the bank for a few weeks at least. We can however get on with the ritual to identify you."

"More blood then?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Gornuk pulled the parchment and a knife from his pocket, "Mr. Black if you would please levitate these over to Mr. Potter and then back once the blood has been absorbed."

Again Harry cut his hand and let out a couple drops. His magic healed his hand so quickly that he had to cut it again. Within a minute they had proof that Harry was Harry Potter and therefore no one else could access his vaults. The two goblins stood and moved to the protected area again and pulled Sirius with them.

"Where are we going?" he asked looking back at Harry.

"We are about to tell him who was trying to get into his vault. He has little control over his magic so we are moving to a safe area." Gornuk explained.

"That bad?" Harry asked.

After giving the name they stepped quickly behind the block waiting for an explosion, instead they heard a great bout of laughter. The three of them peeked out and saw Harry rolling on the table laughing. His magic was also rolling around so they went back to the protected spot. When the laughter finally calmed they peeked out again to find Harry still chuckling lightly.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"Perfect." Harry chuckled, "We have him right where we want him."

"And where is that?" Sirius was very confused.

"We need to get Rita Skeeter in here." Harry grinned.

"Why her?" Sirius whined.

"She's… afraid of Hermione." Harry grinned.

Within the hour the reporter was in a room with two goblins getting the interview of a lifetime. She was absolutely sure she could sell the article to the Prophet. She was warned by the goblins that she should print the exact truth or face issues with their nation. Taking their words to heart the next day's headline was startling to the ministry.

 **MINISTER FUDGE LEADING THE NATION OR HIDING HIS GREED**

 **This reporter had an interview with some inside sources at Gringotts. The Goblins were informed by Minister Fudge that the boy claiming to be Harry Potter wasn't a Potter at all. Since the boy had the vault key they requested his presence for blood verification. Mr. Potter arrived at the bank with his guard and after going through the tests was proven to be Harry Potter, the boy who lived.**

 **I wondered why Gringotts was telling me this so I asked and they informed me that Minister Fudge is insisting the Potter fortune belongs to the ministry and that there is no blood Potter. So this begs the question of why the smear campaign against this ordinary boy. Is this boy really trying to get attention or is Fudge trying to get his inheritance. Mr. Potter was unavailable for interview but he did send a missive, the following is an excerpt from his note. He of course used the name not the euphemism You-Know-Who that we are willing to print.**

 _ **I am willing to testify under Veritaserum that You-Know-Who has returned. Minister Fudge doesn't want to hear that. He doesn't want to be known as the Minister who was in power when You-Know-Who returned. Instead he'll be known as the Minister who sat back and allowed You-Know-Who the luxury of returning at his own pace. You-Know-Who will begin his reign of terror as soon as he has his strength and the numbers in his army back to their full potential. Minister Fudge is too busy rubbing elbows with those he thinks have power that he doesn't bother to bare their arms to see who it is that is putting money in his pockets and directing his policies.**_

 _ **Serious allegations are being leveled here. I wondered just what this boy has seen that has the Minister so ready to destroy his reputation. I spent only twenty minutes watching the Minister as he met and took money bags from three of the individuals that Mr. Potter said showed up at the grave yard as Death Eaters swooning for You-Know-Who's return.**_

 _ **One more thing that Mr. Potter added was that Sirius Black was not his parent's secret keeper. He said they switched at the last minute to use Mr. Black as a decoy. He says the real culprit is Peter Pettigrew whom he also says was in the grave yard and was the servant that killed Cedric Diggory. Minister Fudge has a kiss on sight order for dementors on the case of Sirius Black. I think we have many more questions than answers for our Minister.**_

Harry smiled widely as he read the paper at the table where he was eating breakfast. His aura had dimmed a little more but not enough for him to leave the ritual room. Sirius was still on the other side of the room staying well out of the light. He had actually forgotten about staying out of Harry's aura and tried to give him a hug this morning. He had touched the light and been thrown back several feet and knocked out. Harry had felt bad for him but still laughed when he sat up rubbing his head with a sheepish look.

"Wait until you hear what happened." Tonks was ushered into the room around lunch time where she sat with Sirius, "Whoa what happened to you?"

"More magic was blocked than we thought." Sirius shrugged, "Don't try to cross into the light, you get tossed back."

"What happened?" Harry asked from his spot across the room.

"Night before last, after I left you, I went to Headquarters but they had already figured out you were both gone." She grinned at the two of them, "They already had Shack and Mad-eye in your room looking it over with a fine tooth comb. Dumbledore was furious saying that Sirius here had taken you somewhere. I hit the room with a portkey detection spell and it lit up."

"So they know a portkey took us." Sirius nodded.

"Remus suggested that someone sent Harry a portkey." She grinned, "Got to love it when he starts chaos. Molly is all in a tizzy just knowing he's been kidnapped right from under their noses. Dumbledore then confesses that only someone who knows Harry can send him mail the rest are blocked. Ron bless his heart says but house elves can get to him, what if one of them brought him a portkey and didn't give them the choice. Sirius would go along to protect him."

"Way to go Ron." Harry grinned.

"Yesterday the kids were fighting to stay until you were found." She grinned, "Don't know where they got the idea that a ruckus would help you out. Anyway the Welcoming feast last night was full of people yelling and stuff. The twins said that most of the people thought you were hiding because of all the bad press you've been getting. They were laughing saying you were getting what was coming you."

"Well I guess I am getting what I should." Harry grinned and indicated the magic.

Tonks laughed, "True. However when we, the aurors, arrived this morning during breakfast we went right into Umbridge's office and found four blood quills with recent activity."

"Who went with you?" Sirius asked.

"Shack and Mad-eye." She answered looking at him like he was crazy, "When we entered the hall in full uniform the place went silent until Malfoy yelled 'if you're looking for Potter the coward is hiding somewhere else'. Of course we ignored him and walked up to the front table. Shack stunned Umbridge as I delivered the notice to Dumbledore. Once he read it he was quite furious. Then he asked if we knew where you were."

"Did you tell him?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." She popped, "He wasn't very happy about that until I told him she had used the blood quills on you so much that the goblins had to take all the blocks off. Then twenty other students came forward to see if they needed blocks removed from them."

"Did they?" Harry asked.

"Yes but they were minor and Gringotts loaned us Gripplehook." She said, "Dumbledore asked when you would be returning."

"What did you tell him?" Sirius asked.

"I told him the truth. When the goblins say it's ok we'll bring him back." She shrugged, "Your friends were very concerned but the Prophet was just arriving and we had to get back to the ministry."

"Anything interesting happen there?" Harry asked.

"Plenty, I would say tomorrows Prophet won't have Harry Potter mentioned more than a hand full of times." She grinned, "It will have Fudge and Umbridge plastered on every page."

"Good." Harry was content to wait.

But Sirius wasn't, "What happened?"

Before she could speak the door opened and Gornuk enter just before Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Mr. Black I'm glad I've finally found you."

"Madam Bones, I can only hope you brought veritaserum instead of dementors." Sirius responded.

"Neither. I have a letter of apology." She grinned, "The goblins were gracious enough to allow us to view their trial by veritaserum."

"Thanks." Sirius grinned, "You're delivering the letter yourself?"

"Amongst other things." She turned to Harry, "That is quite impressive."

"It's still shrinking slowly." He shrugged, "They estimate a few more days if I work hard to pull it in."

"Well done Harry." Gornuk was measuring the floor, "You've reduced it by half again. It may take less time than I thought."

"Mr. Potter I also have a letter of apology for you." Amelia grinned, "Not to mention a stack of get well cards from your school mates."

"Thank you." He nodded feeling weird about everything. Before anyone could say anything more he was pulled away into a nightmare.

***Volde***

"I thought you had this handled." He hissed at Lucius Malfoy.

"We did." He cried out in pain as he was hit with another spell, "She hadn't done any reporting in months we thought she was gone."

"You thought." He sneered, "That was your first mistake." Several more painful spells hit the man before a green one stopped his heart, "Bellatrix see to the trash."

"Yes my Lord." She waved her wand and picked up her brother-in-law and levitated him from the room with quick steps hoping she was not next.

"Find that reporter and silence her." He told the rest of them.

***end Volde***

"Harry!" He heard the calls but it took him a minute to get back fully.

"I'm fine." He called and waved them off, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"I have a connection to Voldemort." Harry explained, "When he feels strong emotion I feel it. But when it's extreme I get pulled into his mind."

"What did you see?" Sirius asked.

"Lucius Malfoy is dead by Voldemort's wand." He explained, "They are going after Rita Skeeter."

"She's already in protective custody." Gornuk offered, "We suggested it after she put the article in. The building has our best protections on it."

"Good because he's put everyone to finding her and silencing her." Harry rolled onto his side facing the group.

"So tell me about this connection." Amelia conjured a chair.

"Soul leach." Gornuk explained, "It has been reduced but it is still there."

"And as a result you see certain things." She observed.

"Yes." Harry agreed with a shiver.

"We need to assign someone to be a sounding board for you." Amelia suggested, "Someone who will listen to what you're seeing and help you through it. How often does this happen?"

"Times like I just had aren't that frequent." He shrugged, "But some of my dreams… I'm not sure if they're from him or something else."

"What kind of dreams?" she asked.

"I have a recurring dream of a dark hallway with a door at the end." He explained, "I've thought it was just a dream except one time… it wasn't a dream it was Voldemort's snake going down the same corridor. That one happened just before Christmas. So I don't know if the dream is from Voldemort, like something he wants or what."

"We believe it is." Sirius looked to the two aurors that were also in the order wondering if they were going to stop him, "A prophecy exists between Harry and Voldemort."

"Hall of Prophecy." Amelia nodded, "There has been a lot of activity surrounding that area. And it fits the description."

"A prophecy?" Harry asked, "Do we know what it says?"

"Dumbledore knows." Kingsley offered with a shrug, "Voldemort supposedly knows part."

"If either name is attached to it only one of them can pick it up." Amelia offered.

"Merlin, I wish we knew that before." Tonks huffed.

"If Voldemort wants it why not just destroy it?" Harry asked, "Can anyone just smash it where it sits?"

"Don't you want to know what it says?" Sirius asked.

"Odds are it says I have to kill Voldemort." Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't mind knowing but I don't plan on living by any prophecy. I'm going to continue as I have. We're already hunting his soul pieces. Once we find them and destroy them anyone should be able to kill him."

"You realized he had more than one?" Amelia asked.

"He realized it before I did." Sirius chuckled.

"You must be a bit rusty." She grinned at him.

"Rusty may be a bit of an understatement." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Who is with you looking for these soul pieces?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "The only ones who know are in this room."

"Gringotts is combing the vaults of known death eaters." Gornuk offered, "We allow dark magic but not black magic as is the case for soul leaches."

"Do you have a way to destroy them?" Amelia asked.

"Basilisk venom is our preferred method." Gornuk grimaced, "If we don't have a supply of that then fiend fyre will do the trick."

"Do you have a supply?" she continued to push.

"No." he shook his head, "It is so rare."

"I know where one is but I don't know how good of shape the corpse will be." Harry offered and all eyes turned to him in shock.

"How do you know where one is?" Sirius asked.

"I killed it second year." Harry explained, "It was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets."

"I wonder if it was big enough to be producing venom yet." Tonks suggested out loud.

"It was." Harry continued, "It bit my arm and I was dying but Fawkes cried on it for me."

"Dumbledore's Phoenix?" Kingsley questioned.

"How big are we talking here?" Sirius asked before anyone else could ask anything.

"I was twelve so of course it looked huge." Harry scratched his head, "Maybe sixty foot long and four or five feet thick."

"HOW…." Sirius waved his arms he couldn't even articulate the question.

"Sword through the roof of the mouth as it bit down." Harry was sure he was asking how he had done it.

"And this occurred at the school?" Amelia asked, "In this Chamber?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, "Dumbledore would have come to help but he had been fired by the Board of Governors so he sent Fawkes and the sorting hat."

"Did the hat help?" she asked.

"The hat gave me the sword of Gryffindor." Harry shrugged.

Gornuk gasped, "It appeared to you from the hat?"

"Yes." He agreed, "Are you ok?"

"Yes it's just that… Goblin kind have searched for that particular sword for a thousand years." He offered, "We learn as children that Gryffindor stole the sword from one of our ancestors. Every goblin would like to be the one that finds it."

"He stole it?" Harry gasped.

"Harry." Sirius tried to figure out how to state the next part without angering the goblins, "When a goblin sells you something he expects it to be returned to him or his family after your death. When wizards purchase something we feel we own it from now until we sell it. We pass things on to our children and grandchildren and the goblins see that as us steeling from them. The goblin owns it and sort of rents it to you for life. It has been a point of contention between the two races since the beginning of the relationship."

"That was a good explanation." Gornuk nodded, "He is correct."

"Seems to me that you need a contract that spells out the terms of a purchase." Harry offered, "If both parties understood the terms you would have less to argue about."

"Some Goblins don't see the need." Gornuk replied, "They believe you should know what you are getting into."

"Then I suppose we could turn that around and say the Goblin should have known what he was getting into with selling things to wizards." Harry offered back, "I don't mean to offend you but how would someone who doesn't grow up in this culture know all the ins and outs of trade with Goblins. I assumed I knew everything about dealing with you but this has totally caught me off guard."

"That is a good point." Gornuk chuckled, "They should know what they are getting into."

"Sirius was just yelling at me a few days ago about how communication goes both ways." Harry cringed, "How can he tell me things I want to know if I don't tell him that I want to know."

"Those are wise words." Gornuk agreed.

Amelia was amazed. In one conversation Harry Potter may have singlehandedly changed race relations between goblins and wizards. And he wasn't even really trying. She stood there wondering what he would be able to achieve in his life. If he kept approaching things with the attitude he had he would win the world. Now all they had to do was free him from a soul leach.


	8. The Ravenous Plot Bunny

Madam Delores Umbridge sat in her office sipping her tea. Her fist class, Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years, was just about to start. She'd show that upstart child not to mess with the ministry, herself or her Cornelius. Picking up the picture of the minister on her desk she kissed it and stroked the face of the smiling man before setting it back on her desk and getting up to leave. She sighed in contentment, glancing at the lovely decorations in her office, before she opened the door. She sent a spell to the door at the back of the classroom. It swung in and allowed the chattering students to enter. The chattering didn't stop when they sat. Frowning she directed her wand at the stack of books on her desk and directed them to float to the desks. A slight change in the spell had them slamming down onto the desks. A few gasps of pain told her she had gotten a few fingers.

"Good morning class." She smiled sweetly, a few mumbled replies had her frown for a moment, "Tut tut, you can do better than that. Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor." They dutifully replied causing her to smile again.

"Better." She nodded, "Now put your wands and other items away and open book to page three. I want you to all read the chapter."

Murmurs broke out in the class and one impertinent child raised a hand. With narrowed eyes she called on the child.

"What is the syllabus of this class?" the busy haired Gryffindor asked.

"Why would you think you would need one?" Delores asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"So that we may study ahead." She answered.

"We will be reading this book." She put her hand on the book on the desk in front of her.

"What about practicing spells?" another asked after raising a hand.

"There is no reason to practice spells in this classroom." Delores informed them, "If you study hard you will do fine on your OWLS."

All of the children gaped at her as she smiled sweetly back at them. This was the ministry approved way and she would prove it worked. If they pass their tests then they didn't study hard enough. Since no other hands when up she repeated her instructions.

"Turn to page three and read the chapter." She turned her back and walked behind her desk before she sat and watched them do as they were told. Another hand was raised after the clunks of covers hitting the desk was heard.

Once acknowledged the student gulped, "My book has no pages."

"What?!" Delores stood and glared at the Slytherin girl.

Shakily she held up the cover but no pages were inside, "What did you do to it?"

"Mine has no pages either." Another student stated, without raising their hand she noted.

All of the students raised their books in the same manner showing her the empty covers. She glared at them all and huffed, "Detention for all of you for destroying my books."

Another hand raised and she noticed it was the Potter boy, "What?"

"Do you have more books?" he asked, "This is one I've not read and I'd really like to see what it had to say."

She detected the sarcasm but it gave her an idea. She marched back to her storage boxes and pulled out more books. However, when she opened them they were all empty too. She screeched in anger and didn't hear the door open and close at the back of the hall as she continued to pull book after book out of the boxes only to find them all empty. By the time she pulled the last cover out of the box she was ready to kill someone. But before that could happen Minerva McGonagall entered the room.

"Delores is something wrong?" she asked with fake sympathy.

"These miscreants destroyed all my books." She screeched, "All I have are the covers. They vanished the pages."

"I doubt a fifth year capable of the spells needed to do that." She glanced over the trouble makers but they all held confused faces same as all the others.

"They are the only ones who have been here." She screeched again, "They had to do it."

Minerva picked up a book and looked at the cover, "Why are you using this book? Surely you can see the book they already purchased has much better information than this one."

"This is the ministry approved book." She hissed, "I will use this book."

"What will the older years be using?" Minerva asked.

"I am using this book." Delores reiterated.

"But this doesn't cover OWL or NEWT required spells." Minerva pointed out and sent out a patronus while keeping her wand hidden from view.

"If you're against this book this you're against the ministry." Delores smiled sweetly, "That's treason."

"It's treason to not like your book?" Minerva was glad she had just summoned the headmaster with that patronus. The woman was obviously insane.

"It is." She hissed and turned to the class, "I know you have heard the lies about there being bad wizards out to get you. But these are lies. Lies meant to destabilize our government. There is nothing out there that will harm our precious children."

Minerva looked to Harry and saw him with both hands over his mouth and his eyes closed in concentration trying not to say anything. She silently gave him twenty points for the effort he was going through to keep his mouth shut as the woman continued to spout the ministry line. Dumbledore had just opened the door when Umbridge turned back to Minerva.

"We will deal harshly with anyone who commits treason as Minerva McGonagall has done today." She smiled as she pulled her wand on the other woman, "Crucio!"

Several people screamed and Neville fainted as she spoke but the spell didn't hit Minerva. She had moved out of the way and a stunner slammed into Delores Umbridge's body and sent her flying.

"Minerva?" Albus entered the room with his wand drawn to find seven Gryffindors standing with their wands pointing at the front of the class, "Did she just try to use an unforgivable on you?"

"Yes." Minerva answered, "Which one of you stunner her?"

"I did." Harry stood straighter.

"Fifty points Mr. Potter." Albus nodded, "A good demonstration of defense against the dark arts. You need not face them to defeat them. A point we should all remember and aid one another when we can."

Albus waved his wand and a silver streak slipped out the door. He walked to the front of the room and knelt at the fallen woman's side. He found a pulse which greatly relieved him. It was a very strong stunner.

"Have a seat all of you." Minerva took the seat behind the desk as Albus lazily flicked his wand and tied the woman up.

He conjured a chair for himself and picked up one of the books and looked at the title, "What is this drivel doing in here?"

"That is the ministry approved defense book she was going to use for all years." Minerva shook her head in dismay, "It has nothing for OWL or NEWT tests in it. Thankfully the pages of all the books disappeared."

Hermione raise her hand and Minerva acknowledged her, "She told us we should be able to pass our OWLs by only reading the book and studying hard. She wasn't going to allow us to use magic in the class."

Albus sighed as Shacklebolt and Tonks entered the room. A quick explanation later, and a check on her wand, had the two aurors arresting her and searched her office. Her home would be next as is the cases with use of dark magic and unforgivables. They look for dark artifacts and the like. With blood quills located they took her away to put her in the holding cells. Once the aurors were gone Harry raised his hand.

"What happened to the books?" he asked and then pointed beyond the professors, "And why is there a rabbit hopping around back there?"

"Well, this actually explains a lot." Albus walked to the storage boxes and picked up the rabbit, "This is a plot bunny. They are ravenous creatures that will cause all kinds of havoc in any story in which they appear. They produce distractions and are quite possibly dark magic. Oh, and they like to eat paper and parchment, like the pages in this book here. If not stopped they'd eat all the paper they could find. Anyone have any idea what to do with them?"

Hermione's hand was first up and she was called, "The best way to defeat a plot bunny is to concentrate on what you want to say and it is always a good idea to remove it with an erasing spell rather than just vanishing it. Furthermore if you do not get rid of the eraser crumbs they can be reformed bigger and generally quite a bit angrier. The erasing spell is one of the only spells that use the other end of your wand. Like a muggle pencil actually."

"They are not called crumbs." Malfoy snipped, "They are called rublets."

"Perfect answer, take ten points Ms. Granger." Albus nodded, ignoring Malfoy, and then he took his wand in his fist and proceeded to rub the back end of his wand all over the bunny. Being careful to vanish the little eraser crumbs, rublets or whatever they were called as he went. Soon enough the plot bunny was gone and Albus bowed to the standing ovation the students gave him.


End file.
